dawnoffantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Human NPCs
Main MMORTS NPCs (Non-Player Characters) Fred Firkinson - The respected village elder of the player's estate. Fred teaches the player how to take charge of the estate and introduces him or her to the game world. "Well, then, first and foremost -- welcome to thy new estate, my lord. Oh the village folk are quite pleased to have such a noble knight as thee leading us. And if I may introduce myself - Fred Firkinson, son of Basil. You true vassal and servant." King Erian IV of Dagbor, Lord of Teria, Master of the Tattered Isles, Sovereign of Fardale Forest - The young King of the Human Realm who ascended to his throne after his father's untimely disappearance during the War Without Kings. With the help of some key advisors, the young prince Erian quickly took charge of his father's kingdom, showing intermittent glimpses of a commanding constitution and an iron-strong voice, giving hope to his men in a time of chaos. Today, King Erian is a great defender of his people and has lead Teria to a prosperity, but his kingdom is divided, the renegade wizard responsible for the War Without Kings is still at large, and his efforts of uniting the realms are seemingly hopeless. And so it is that our paths cross again, my good fellow. I am most grateful that thou hast responded so promptly to this summons. Thou hast proven thyself in every test to be a stalwart, trustworthy supporter of the crown. This however, is not a matter of armies and raiding parties. This is a more personal affair..." Lord Harthram - Hero of the War Without Kings, Lord of busy Thorndale, and trusted vassal to the King. Lord Harthram is the player's main quest advisor. "Oh yes, I am Lord Harthram of Thorndale. Welcome to my estate. King Erian sent me word thou wouldst be arriving. It was his intention to knight thee himself, but this Menthorn assault came down upon us like a storm. The King and his company withdrew to Dagbor. We were nearly overwhelmed, but by the blessed mist thou hadst the presence of mind to come well-armed. I thank thee for that." Sir Lenteth - A royal agent assigned to oversee the reconstruction of Teria following the recent war. He helps the player build up their esate and officially registers it as a vassalage of Dagbor. He is later appointed to investigate a rebel conspiracy plaguing Teria. "Good evening, gentle sir. Art thou ready? Then let us be off, my friend - great things await. Well not quite, but squashing a peasant revolt is no laughing matter. I advise, no, I insist that you take with you anyone who can wield a sword or handle a bow. Now, let’s away. Give the order." Sir Lomad - Lord of Darssen and prominent member of the King's Court in Dagbor who fights alongside Lord Harthram. Always boisterous, Lomad often tries to make up for his relative lack of expertise on the battlefield with well-placed insults. Lomad has grown, and matured, much since the last great war but would still rather spend time making crude jokes, which makes him a favorite among the lower ranks. "Hail, good soldier! I’m most pleased y’were able to answer m’summons in such a timely manner. Yer first trip to Darrsen, is it? Good, simple folk here who’ll never pass up the chance to tell you that’s what they are... as good and simple as bloody dung beetles!" Sir Morin - The half-human, half-dwarf Lord of Denwall who takes a pivotal role in the war with the orcs. Morin was raised in a Dwarven under-city, and feels extremely at home with his hard-drinking, irate, bearded half. He resents being only half-dwarf, and often denies his human heritage. He makes up for this insecurity by always having a large cache of dwarven anecdotes and jokes on hand. His favorite pastime is fighting in the rain. "Come on, then! Let’s fall upon ‘em at once! We may get lucky and catch them w’that renegade wizard. Dinnae dally, lad! To arms! Have at the green scum!" Sir Warren the Just - Lord of Dagbor, and Minister of Peace and Chief Justiciar of King Erian, responsible for maintaining law and order in Teria. Eloquent and even tempered, Warren often functions as a chief diplomat, and has been known to mediate between opposing groups even as a young lad. Due to his extensive traveling history, he has become fairly fluent in several languages and can often make other races and cultures feel comfortable in negotiations. Warren stands for honor and believes in a strict code of chivalry. "Thou dost appear to a stalwart lord with some military experience. I would most heartily avail me of thy services in this campaign to preserve the king’s peace. But thou art now a mere country squire. Wouldst thou care to be knighted, my young vassal? Yes? Well then I have an assignment for thee." Sir Patrick - Seasoned soldier and mercenary military advisor to the King. Recruited by King Hamilon, father of Erian, shortly before the War Without Kings, Patrick is a slick man of mysterious intentions, and a rogue-like countenance. One never knows what angle Sir Patrick is truly working, or to what extent his knighthood is based purely on money. Stories of Patrick's valor in the recent war make him a highly respected by his peers, although few have been able to fully trust him. "Welcome, sir knight. I see thou hast finally caught up with us. All is in chaos, as thou canst see. Lords keep straggling in, we’re running hours behind schedule, and no one is following my orders. I can tell you I wish this were being run like a proper military operation! But no, ‘tis a festive occasion and I cannot enforce military order on these guests."